


Unexpected Future (Eng)

by Wynstelle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, Boys' Love, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Twins, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynstelle/pseuds/Wynstelle
Summary: So i decided to post this in english too :'DBut my language not english so i got help from google TTSorry if there is some weird words or sentence ;)After the victory of Vorpal Sword against Jabberwock, they held a victory party as well as a farewell at Kagami's apartment. Because Kagami will leave for America tomorrow afternoon to pursue his dream of becoming an NBA player.By evening the members decided to leave Kagami's apartment and forget about Aomine sleeping in Kagami's room.But when he wanted to sleep, Kagami suddenly felt horny then decided to masturbate, and unexpectedly suddenly Aomine woke up and attacked Kagami who will leave for America tomorrow afternoon.Without knowing that this incident would turn their lives into something they had never imagined before.What will happen to their lives after this?Aomine Daiki x Kagami TaigaDon't Like Don't Read





	Unexpected Future (Eng)

**2 Months Ago**   
  
Now it's already 9 o'clock, the members who were in Kagami's apartment decided to return to their homes.   
  
"Oh yes Kagami-kun,tomorrow what time do you go to the airport?" Suddenly  Kuroko asked while in front of Kagami's door.   
"Hmm, at 2 am I left for the airport and the plane took off at 4 o'clock" Kagami replied.

"Ok, tomorrow we'll meet you at airport Kagamicchi" Kise said  
"Ok ok, there you will miss your train," Kagami replied  
  
"Sayõnara Kagami / Kagami-Kun" excused Seirin, Touou and GOM members to Kagami and did not realize one of their friends had disappeared.  
"Ok, jā ne min'na," Kagami replied

After dropping his guests off, Kagami decided to clean up his messy apartment because of the party.  
When he finished with his clean-up activities, Kagami decides to take a shower and go to the bathroom.  
After bathing, Kagami walked over to his bedroom to put on some clothes and go to bed.

When he open his bedroom door, Kagami was shocked to see the figure of Aomine sleeping on his back on his bed. Despite his shock, Kagami walked to the closet and picked up a shirt & pants to wear.  
After finished dressing Kagami go to the living room, take his cell phone and call Kuroko.

"Moshi moshi Kagami-kun?" Kuroko answered his call  
"Oi Kuroko, how can you leave Aomine here?" Kagami asked Kuroko.  
Kuroko who was with Momoi and Kise on the way home directly ask Momoi and Kise.  
"Ano, Momoi-san Kise-Kun did you forget something?" Ask Kuroko.  
"Nani? I don' t think i forgot something Kurokocchi" Kise replied.  
"Me too Kuroko-kun, I don't seem to forget anything, what is it?" Momoi said.  
"Etto, Kagami-kun said we left Aomine-kun in his apartment" Kuroko replied.

"OMG! Dai-chan!" Momoi shouted.  
"Then how? Now the Aho is spreading his body in my bed" Kagami answered through his cell  
"What else can we do now Kagamicchi, for this night let Aominecchi stay in your apartment?" Kise replied  
"Yeah Kagami-kun, after all now already 11:30, at this time there is no public transportation anymore " Kuroko said  
"Gomen'ne Kagami-kun, we forget that Dai-chan is also there" said Momoi  
"Daijõbu Momoi-san, for this night I will let the aho stay here" Answer Kagami  
"Arigatõ Kagami-kun" Momoi said  
"Hai hai, jā ne Kuroko, Kise, Momoi-san" Kagami said  
"Jā ne Kagami-kun / Kagamicchi" Answer the three of them and then disconnect their call.

"Haah .. why I have to sleep with that ahomine?" Sigh Kagami while walking towards his room   
"Oi Aho shift a bit" Kagami said as he shifted Aomine's body.   
"Hmm ..." Aomine's talk in his sleep and shift to provides a space for Kagami.   
After a space for him is available Kagami immediately lay down and facing towards the wall.

Kagami turned his body around and looked at the clock that point at 1 o'clock on his desk.   
"Huh! Shit i can't sleep" Kagami whispered.   
Suddenly Kagami felt horny and his manhood began to erect.   
* sorry if this doesn't make any sense*

 

"Shit! Why now?" Kagami said, and began stroking his dick outside of his pants.   
As his manhood began to grow, Kagami lowered his pants a little and began to pump it slowly "Hhnn-" Kagami moan softly and accelerates the stroking "N-ngaahh".   
"Fuck ... aahh-" Kagami moans restrained because suddenly the blanket was opened by Aomine who instantly turned Kagami's body into his back and quickly stroking Kagami erection. "Shit! A-Aomihmph ... Nghh" Kagami stifled because Aomine suddenly deep kissing Kagami's lips then bite his lips until swollen. Afterwards Aomine put his tongue into Kagami's mouth and invited hia tongue to fight. "Nghhh" Kagami moans making Aomine smirk in his hot deep kiss with Kagami.

 

 

Aomine's tongue explored every inch of Kagami's mouth. From his inner cheek to his teeth. Kagami moaned and saliva dripped down from the side of his mouth. The battle of the tongue happened again and was won by Aomine. He bit his tongue and pulled it away, and sucked it that made Kagami moans even louder.

"Hah..Hah..N-ngghhh A-aomineehh" moaned Kagami while gasping for breath after their deep kiss, while Aomine immediately lowered his mouth to Kagami's neck and left some kissmark on the surface of his neck "Ahhh ..." sighs Kagami .

 

Once he satisfied after leave some kissmark on Kagami's neck, Aomine lifted his body and immediately took off all Kagami's clothes roughly and took off his clothes quickly.  
Afterwards Aomine starts kissing Kagami's chest and leaving some kissmark before licking and sucking Kagami's left nipple with his mouth, while one of his hand stroking Kagami erect dick and the other hands play on the right nipple.  
"A-aanggh ... d-don'thh~," sighed Kagami making Aomine smirk.  
"Don't?" Aomine asked, rubbing both of Kagami's nipples with his thumbs to make the red hair puff up his chest.  
"But you look like you enjoy it Ta-i-ga-chan" Aomine whispered seductively before starting to lick Kagami's right nipple with his tongue.

 

"Nghhh ... ahhh~" Kagami's chest swelled high and his mouth moaned as Aomine started sucking and playing Kagami's right nipple with his tongue and rub the swollen left nipple with his rough thumb.  
Aomine let go of Kagami's nipple and lowered his head between Kagami's legs and began kissing, licking and sucking every inch of Kagami's thighs and leaving many kissmarks.  
"Eengghhh" moaned Kagami as he extended his hand over Aomine's head and squeezed it.  
Aomine starts licking Kagami's inner thigh and intentionaly stay away from Kagami's erect member to tease him. "Eungghhh ... A-aominehh pleaseehnn" moaned Kagami as he squeezed Aomine's hair and pulled him toward his erection.

 

Understand at Kagami's desire, without thinking straight he lick Kagami erect member the base to the tip. Then Aomine started licking and sucking Kagami's erection that already release some precum and gave Kagami a blowjob. "AHH ... Nghh~ Fasterhh" moaned Kagami while receiving blowjob from Aomine.

Aomine tilted his head and brushed the head of Kagami's dick with his teeth. "Aangghh~" Kagami returned a soft moan as he felt it. When Kagami is about to come, Aomine intetionaly stops his blowjob. "Shit! W-whyyhh......s-stop?" Kagami asked breathlessly.  
"Oi, where's the lube?" Aomine asked ignoring Kagami's words.  
"Hnghh~ lube? Therehhh .. at the second drawer" Kagami said, pointing to the drawer next to his bed.  
Aomine immediately took Kagami's lube from the drawer and quickly changed their position to make Kagami above Aomine and his face facing Aomine's erect member.

 

Then Aomine tells Kagami to do a blowjob while he directly opens the lube bottle cap and smears it to his three fingers. After smearing his three fingers, Aomine squeezed and opened Kagami's butt cheeks and saw Kagami's virgin pink and twitching hole. Aomine then started inserting one of his fingers into Kagami's hole while kissing and leaving behind some kissmark around Kagami's butt cheeks. "AH!~ Nghhh~...hurtshhh .." Kagami moan in pain as Aomine's fingers entered his virgin hole, which nobody had ever touched before. "Oi, why did you just stay still? Just suck my dick quickly" said Aomine to Kagami who had been silent from the feeling of Aomine fingers entering his virgin hole. After hearing what Aomine say, Kagami immediately focused his attention to the hardened and bigger Aomine's erect member _"Holy shit! His dick is huge! My dick is already big enough and he's more bigger than mine"_ Kagami's inner toughts after seeing Aomine's erect member.

 

_"OMG! He's gonna tear me apart"_ Kagami's inner thoughts and instantly grabbed Aomine's dick and stroke it and licked the tip. "Hmmh~" Aomine sighed as Kagami started blowjobing his dick, licking and sucking. Insert and pull it out from his mouth repeatedly. At this moment Aomine starts to insert a second finger into Kagami's hole and make him moan and vibrate Aomine dick inside his mouth. "Ngghhhh~" moaned Kagami as he felt Aomine's second finger enter his hole. "Oh shit nghh~" Aomine moaned as he felt the vibrations on his dick. "Hnng .." Kagami moans softly as Aomine began to insert his second fingers. "AHH! Therehh~... Eunghh~" moaned Kagami as Aomine's fingers touched his prostate and release Aomine's dick from his mouth. Aomine then inserts his third finger and accelerates the thrust in Kagami hole. "O-ohhh~ D-Daikihh ... Nghh~ Fasterhhh~" moaned Kagami as Aomine's fingers poked his prostate continuously. "Ngaah! Daikihh~, m-more ..!" Kagami asked as he moved his body to get Aomine's finger thrust deeper. "How Taiga-chan, feels good?" Aomine whispered seductively in Kagami's ear. "Ahhhh~ Yeshhh~ Daikihh .. pleasehh .. Fuck me! Nghh~" Moans Kagami loud because he feels more aroused.

 

"As you wish Taiga, I'm gonna fuck you hard and deep until your asshole turned to the shape of my dick" Aomine's dirty talk on Kagami's ear while licking it.  
"Oohhh~ YES! Fuck me hard pleasehh~" Kagami yelled back at Aomine's dirty talk. After hearing Kagami's shout, Aomine quickly took out three of his fingers and turned Kagami over onto her back on the bed. Then Aomine smeared his dick with the lube and stroke it a bit.  
Aomine then positioned his dick in front of Kagami's entrance and began rubbing his dick on Kagami's hole and sliding it in slowly. He saw Kagami's face grimacing and kissed his face to calm Kagami. The head of his dick has entered Kagami's hole lnow. "Hhh~ shit!" Only the head that enter the hole and it's already feels good. He wanted to push his penis straight and do a rough pumping in Kagami's warm and tight hole.

 

"AHhhn ... Hnn! Sh-shit! It-it hurts ... hikss .." Kagami shouted as Aomine suddenly pushed his dick in one stroke.  
Aomine's dick is enters perfectly in Kagami's hole. Aomine's big penis feels like ripping his asshole. Aomine growled low while kissing Kagami's lips to calm her and then kiss down to her neck, licking, biting and sucking strongly leaving kissmark .

 

"Hhhh~ aahhh, move Daikihh~ hhh~" moaned Kagami.  
"Ahh ~ Shit it's very tight" Aomine moans as he pumps his dick softly.  
After a while Kagami began to move his body. Aomine who saw Kagami who seemed already not in pain, began to accelerate his movement.  
Aomine raises one of Kagami's legs and put it on top of his shoulder. With that position Kagami felt Aomine's dick plunged deeper. Kagami tightened his rectum.

"AAHH! Nyaahh~ Daikihh~ THERE! Eunghhh~" Kagami moaned loudly as his prostate got hit by Aomine's dick.  
"Your hole twitches like crazy Taiga, Massage my dick well, You like it huh? Do you want to come, Taiga-chan?" Aomine asked right in front of Kagami's face, moaning from the pleasure.  
"Daikihh~ feels goodhh eeunghh~ Aaanghh sshh eunghh morehhh~~ faster Daihh~"  
"Faster? All right, but get on all four first hmm~" Aomine releases his dick from Kagami's hole and helps Kagami to move his body.

Aomine stared hungry at Kagami's sexy ass then squeezed it roughly. Separate his ass cheeks and immediately push his penis deep into Kagami's hole. Pump it slowly and then quickly, pounding Kagami's prostate hard, then slowly. Make Kagami scream from pleasure. "AHHH! Nghh~" moaned Kagami lift up his head, and then his saliva is dripped out from his open mouth.  
"Nyahhh~ Daiihh~ aahh aanghhh eungh~ Daiki! Uuhhh enghhh faster! Deeper pleasee~~ aahhhh" begs Kagami while moaning.

 

"AAAANGGGGGHH! DAIHHHH DAIKIIHHHH!" Kagami screamed loudly from the pleasure of Aomine's pounding, making him unable to think clearly.  
"Ccc..comehh .... I'm gonna comehhh ~" Aomine who heard it gets more excited to pounding Kagami's hole.  
"Hhhh .. Ahh! Daikihh ... eunghhh .. I'm gonna cumhhh nghhh eunghhh" moans Kagami as his climax gets closer.  
"Ahh~ Together, Taiga" said Aomine  
"Hnghhh eunghhh cc..ccumhh cumhh AHHH!" Moans Kagami loud as he climaxes with Aomine  
"AHHH~" Aomine mians as he release out his sperm in Kagami's warm hole.

Afterwards Aomine shifted his position to lie down next to Kagami and pulled a blanket to cover their naked bodies and they fell asleep in a cuddle position.

DONE !!

 

* * *

Haii everyone ;)

So this is my first post here, I hope you guys like this story. I'm sorry cuz i can't make NC Scene, so I created this crap here TT.  
I don't check this story so i'm sorry if there is some typo.  
I want to ask, is it better make AoKaga Twins child F/M?  or M/M? or F/F/M? or M/M/F? or M/F/M or M/M/F? Or F/M/M?

(Their kids gender)

Do not forget to give Kudos & Comment ;)

Love,   
Wyn

 

 


End file.
